


[Art] Proximity

by Nonexistenz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Idiots in Love, M/M, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SGA Reversebang 2018]





	[Art] Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [SGA Reversebang 2018](https://sgareversebang.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I had fun drawing this, for a change I even like how it turned out, so I was very excited when respoftw claimed it, I really like their writing style, so everyone please go check it out, the story is bound to be awesome! 
> 
> [Link to the story, here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498511)

[](https://imgur.com/yJe8Zyv)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/179692550362)


End file.
